conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LGBT rights in the Allied States
"encourages same-sex intercourse and relationships among the adopted children." That sounds really, really, bad if you asked me. Synthic 22:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm not good with words. Are there any better ways to say that? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "encourages same-sex partners to adopt and develop relationships with previously orphaned children." I have no idea what you meant, but I think this is it. Synthic 23:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, what I mean is better put in bullet-point: *Same-sex couple adopt a child. *The child sees his/her new parents and thinks a same-sex relationship is normal. *Child grows up to become LGBT. The government respects same sex-relationships and LGBT rights but does not want to encourage it. I have no way of putting it in quote form. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) That's not how it works, I'm afraid... Synthic 23:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't know how it works. I only know what my majority-conservative Senate decided. But the majority leader's office part of my brain is not available to give a statement and let me put it in good enough English. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) *Child grows up to become LGBT. WAT Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:21, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I thought. Synthic 23:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Children commonly see whatever their parents do as the norm and don't feel anything of it. If my parents were serial killers and they took me along each time they went out to do it, I'd think killing is a normal thing and nothing wrong with it. Naturally I'd grow up and think the same, and I'll have a higher chance than anyone else to become a killer myself. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) But "gay feelings" are different. Surely, at the age of sexual development, those parents would do something to figure out if their adopted child was gay or not. They would educate that child based on what that child was. If the child was straight, the child would not be interested in gay feelings, but accept and tolerate them. Synthic 23:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but here the dilemma of if gayness is a choice or if you are born with it. It's debated and some scientists have "proven" that there is no choice. Regardless of that, the Allied States sees it as a choice and not a genetic thing. Thus, the child will choose by themselves, with parental influence, what their sexual orientation will be. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Explain the two male penguins - who do not have language or any known form of higher reasoning - who commit activities viewed as "intimate" in the penguin world with each other. While I am not trying to force you to do anything, I still think its pretty crazy for the senate of an advanced, western nation to think that homosexuality is a choice. Synthic 23:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) *its pretty crazy for the senate of an advanced, western nation to think that homosexuality is a choice. You have never been to America, have you... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Never have, but I plan on visiting New York or Washington some day. Are my statements incorrect? Synthic 23:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Penguins are not humans. Animals like incest, A LOT. That doesn't mean I'm going to start encouraging it or even legalizing it when I get to that. The Senate can think it because I can think it. The Allied States is largely driven by common sense. And what Ham said too, the AS part of America is conservative. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :But that's my point, bended of course. Penguins are not humans, but they still can be gay. I don't know why you included the incest part, I didn't mention incest (Yes I also think its gross and wrong). Synthic 23:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I included incest because you are comparing Penguins to humans. They can do whatever they want. Humans, on the other hand, may not adopt children if they are gay, because the children will think it's fine and be gay themselves. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I wasn't comparing humans to penguins... The two male penguins could not have been influenced, even in the most primitive way, to be gay. They contain no same-sex parents telling them they will be gay or no clergy telling them its wrong to be gay. These children are like the Penguins, and this argument can be used vice versa. If a naturally gay child has straight parents telling him its not right to be gay, then explain how there are still gay people on this Earth. My parents hate me, but I still love them, even if they told me all my life gay people were bad. I still turned out to be a gay person despite living with straight parents. It can work the other way around. Synthic 00:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I can't explain that to you. I personally think that it can't work the other way around. In my opinion it only works in one direction. MAN has a key and WOMAN has a keyhole. It fits. If two keys want to live together and do their stuff, fine, but we are not going to encourage small keys and keyholes to abandon their purpose. That's just how I see it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: That is your opinion in which you are entitled to. I just hope that maybe I could change it, but obviously that is not the case. I insure you that I will no longer bother you're judgement of this, and I hope you have a pleasant rest of the night/early morning. Synthic 00:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thank you. But I still need a speechwriter to make my quote seem less harsh! D: -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:05, April 2, 2012 (UTC) In 'Murika, we don't debate over choice or birth... we argue about religious morality of homosexuals. Worse than that... arguing about adoption rights of gay couples.. lol... the Republicans don't care about arguing about adoption rights because they are hung up on whining about women and contraception. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) That's utterly - i'm sorry if I offend anyone - retarded. Women have the right to protect themselves, don't they? Synthic 23:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) There are several psicological and pedagogical reasons to avoid adoption from same sex couples. The firs is that, even if we are talking about man-woman couples, the integrity and security of the child is over any kind of right of the parents. Allowing this kind of adoption the children would be under a heavy social pressure from the beginning. Can you imagine what the other children could say in the school? Not even the leftish idiot we had as president (in Spain) dared with this. --BIPU 00:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC)